Changed History
by LordFrieza
Summary: Circe has found a way to both re write history and remove help for Diana.  At least she believes she had found a way to do this.  But now with Diana being one of the chosen ones in a prophecy to return the world as it and receiving help from the other...
1. Chapter 1

_**Changed History**_

_**Prolog**_

(Unknown area - Caravan of prisoners and slaves being dragged across the land scape to a horrid new fate.)

The bound women refuse to scream as the whip finds their backs. The armored woman on the horse back cackles a bit as she strikes them again before being old to stop tormenting the prisoners. She grumbles and rides ahead, "Wait until you gals get to the castle!" She shouts as she begins to ride out front. The woman toward the back of the line refuses to walk with her head down. She stands tall at six feet high. her curly black hair mats to her forehead from sweat, but she shows no expression of pain or hopelessness.

"She's going to be a hard one to break." A passing woman says.

"Ones like her always are. Don't worry once Maud gets a hold of her she'll break if not now in a few days." Another commits near the dark haired beauty.

At no time does even give them the satisfaction of seeing that she heard their commits. Instead she maintains her view of the world ahead of her. She thinks back to the events before this.

(Wayne Manor - six hours ago)

Diana smiled as felt Bruce's arms around her. What she had heard about the comfort of having two strong arms around you was absolutely true. She had never felt more at peace then she did with Bruce holding her. Never until she heard her communicator go off and she looked at her mother. Hippolyta explained that Circe had been there and the only object missing was the ancient tapestry of fates. She dressed quickly and watched as bruce joined her. They arrived to see Circe standing with the tapestry in her hand. The first thing she did was to point at Bruce's past. Suddenly she heard Bruce groan in pain and then it became a full fledged scream as he began to disappear. Diana looked back at the tapestry and saw where not only his parents, but bruce was gunned down as well by Chill. Growling in anger Diana rushed forward only to feel the world start to slip away.

"Princess a world where I rule and your precious bat can't save you. What a world it will be." Circe said with a laugh as the world turned black and suddenly Diana awoke chained with some strange enchanted chain and being drug for miles behind several other Amazons toward an unknown destation.


	2. Prophecies and Chosen Ones

_**Changed History**_

_**Chapter 1 Prophecies and Chosen Ones**_

The dank, dark, and foul smelling cell did nothing but infuriate Diana further. She could feel the slime covered walls around her and on her feet the soft crunch of roaches could be both felt and heard. She looked toward a bound and blinded woman. Slowly she walked toward her and stopped when the woman motioned her head toward the puddle before her. Diana studied it to see several small metal spikes sitting up. It was meant to keep her in her place and keep others from coming toward her.

"You are the princess aren't you?" The woman asked as she faced Diana.

"Yes, how did things become like this?" Diana asked.

"Ahhh... So the prophecy is true. The world is not what we know and shall be changed by the chosen ones." The blind woman said.

"Chosen ones?" Diana asked as she looked at the blind woman.

"There is a man... Prophesied to fall from the skies and help in setting the world back to what we know." The blind woman said as she touched the slime covered rock she sat on and moved something back.

Slowly the woman began to lift a single sliver of rock from the stone she sat on and tossed it to Diana.

"To you it is nothing. The rock seems to hold no power, but the truth is the rock is more important to your quest than anything else. It contains the fragment of the world before. You will need that energy to change the world back." The woman said before two soldiers opened the cell above the blind woman.

"Oracle it is time to reveal what you know to Madam Maud and Queen Circe." One of the Soldiers said.

"I will say nothing." The Oracle said in defiance.

"Then Maud may take more than your eyes this time. It is said that you are virgin Oracle. Perhaps she will spill your blood to invoke the answers from the other side." A soldier said with a laugh.

(Three miles outside of the castle where Diana is being kept.)

"SHHIIITTTTT!" a voice shouts as an explosion happens above the barren waste land. The man free falls and does what he has come to do in every situation this happens in. He begins to tuck himself in tightly and knows that in the morning if he survives he will be hurting. The sound of his back hitting hard on the flat stones below echo through the small valley.

"Son of a bitch... Those damned words... Why does it always have to be those damned words. It's not like I know every single magical word old Spinach chin ever said for Cripes sake." The man said as he stood.

The blue smock, khaki pants, black work boots, light blue work shirt, and plastic name bag was the only items on the man that was part of his day job itself. The double barrel twelve gauge, homelite chainsaw, and former metal gauntlet from a suit of armor now made into a prosthetic hand was not part of the every day work attire. However for this once humble S-Mart House wares Clerk and current savior of the human race from the deadites those extra few 'tools' was a must in any situation.

"Now where the hell am I?" He asked as he started to walk and the sound of a whip stopped him.

"Stand where you are!" a short red head said.

"Lady, I've had a hell of a day. Trust me I'm not going to go into it because if I do then you'll just want to send me to the nut house, but lets say that I've had a really, really bad day and I don't feel like playing out some wacked out broads kinky game of S&M." He snidely replied.

The girl moved closer to him. The animal skins she wore left little to the imagination, and under normal situations he would have loved to admired her, but right now all he really cared about was finding a way home.

"Stay where you are and I promise that I won't do more than sell you to the Queen so she will return my father to me." The girl said.

"Okay I've had enough." He said as he reached behind him and pulled his twelve gauge out. He shot behind the girl startling her and making her jump at the same time.

"Alright you primitive screw head listen up. THIS IS MY BOOM STICK! It's a twelve-gauge double-barreled Remington. S-Mart's top of the line. You can find this in the sporting goods department. That's right, this sweet baby was made in Grand Rapids, Michigan. Retails for about a hundred and nine, ninety five. It's got a walnut stock, cobalt blue steel, and a hair trigger. That's right. Shop smart. Shop S-Mart. You got that?" He shouted at the girl making her jump back.

"Now I swear if you so much as try to touch me..." He said before he whirled around and shot an armored soldier in the stomach knocking the soldier back and revealing that under the armor was an ogre like being.

"Great a new form of deadite... Fuckin' hell." The man said as he clicked the double-barrel open and reloaded it.

"You killed one of Circe's men... You killed on her men! You're him aren't you? The one the oracle spoke of that would fall from the skies!" The girl said as she looked at him.

"Lady my name is Ash, I work house wares and all I want to do is get back home. I'm not some foretold hero from the skies. I did that bit already." He said as he began to walk around her.

"Please... Please help us..." She said. The girl dropped the whip and looked to the ground, "I don't have much, but whatever I have you want I'll give it to you if you help us." She said as she moved her arms toward the top of her animal skin clothes.

"Don't. Kid I might be an ass, but I'm not a bastard. Look I'll see what I can about getting your old man back for you. What's your name?" He asked.

"Barbara... Barbara Gordon." She answered.

(Inside of the castle - Circe's chambers)

Circe growled with anger as she looked at the waters of the reflecting pool before her. It had shown her the arrival of the chosen one from the skies and already he had gathered a small following. It wouldn't take long for him to raise an army, and if the princess managed to escape her and the other Amazons would surely join them. She looked at the tapestry again and realized that she couldn't alter his thread. It was woven in by all of the fates. She looked to see what it was connected to and smiled. She couldn't erase him, but she could possibly tempt and trick him. She looked at the picture of his first true love. She spoke a few words in ancient Greek and watched as her body changed. She groaned for a few seconds before she turned to look in the mirror to see a blond woman standing there. She wore an Arkansas university teeshirt and a white pair of panties.

"Ash, you said you loved me. You swore we would always be together." She said in a perfect impersonation of his first loves voice.

(The cells where Diana and the Amazons were being kept.)

Diana had found the weaknesses of the cells within minutes. Circe had designed them to be magical, but not practical. The hinges was half barrel hinges and it meant that the doors to the cells only needed to be lifted and dropped. She did this and watched as the cell door fell over opened and exposed. She moved out and quickly began releasing her sisters.

"Princess how did you do this?" Artemis asked as she watched the cell flip open.

"It was something I was taught by someone dear to me, and once I'm through with Circe he and everyone else will be returned to where they belong." Diana said as she watched her sisters gather.

"We need swords if we are to fight her." Philippus said as she looked at Diana.

"And we shall have them. Circe seems to have little imagination when it comes to designing things. I would believe that above us is the armory. She enchanted the cells, but..." Diana began before she struck the stone above her making it crack and crumble, "I doubt she enchanted the ceiling or floor to the Armory." Diana said with a smirk.


	3. Resistance

_**Changed History**_

_**Chapter 2 Resistance**_

(Small village near the 'landing')

The first thing Ash noticed as he walked through the village was an absence of men. The women all had various jobs ranging from black smiths to entertainment, but not a man one could be found. Barbara had lead him to a large old building that looked like someone's version of a haunted house. The old iron gates outside of the building had a large W present obviously the first letter in the last names of the owners, but other than that he could no other indication that anyone had ever lived here.

"This is the resistance headquarters. I'm not sure why, but we all felt drawn here, and before she was captured the oracle said it was rightly so that we felt this place should be used." Barbara said as they entered the front doors and Ash could feel eyes on him like there had been in the village.

"I take it that there's a shortage of men here." he said as he watched the women whisper to each other.

"Circe has taken all of them. She claims every man and leaves us nothing in return." A dark haired beauty said as she stepped out from the shadows.

Ash watched the woman as she walked toward him and realized he had seen her expression and body language before on a tiger as it stalked its prey. He smirked and tilted his head.

"Sounds like she's a royal pain in the ass." He said in a half joke.

"She's that and more. Who is this Barbara?" The woman asked.

"He fell from the skies and killed one of Circe's soldiers. He used his 'boomstick' to do it. I think he is the one the oracle spoke of. He who is prophesied to fall from the skies and return the world to what it once was." Barbara said.

"The hero from the skies. And does the hero from the skies have a name?" The woman asked Ash.

"Name's Ash. Now who might you be?" He asked as he looked at the woman.

"Selina Kyle, lord of the wastelands and leader of its people." Selina said.

"Hello Ms Fancy Pants. I've got news for you honey you ain't leading but two things right now. Jack and Shit. And Jack just left town." Ash said as he glared at her.

At first several of the women began to move forward, but Selina held her hand up and let out a throaty laugh.

"You are direct aren't you? It's nice to see a man who isn't wore down by this world. From the looks of you I would say that you have seen battles before. The way you carry yourself, and the fact that you seem unafraid of situations where you could be outnumbered, overwhelmed, and outclassed. Tell me Hero have you come to rid us of Circe?" She asked.

"I am here because of a group of magical words that old spinach chin... Ummm... Merlin told me to use. My reason for being here now is to find a way home, and to get the kid's father back to her." Ash said as he looked Selina in the eyes.

"Ivy..." Selina said.

A beautiful, but frail looking woman stepped out. Her skin had a greenish tint to it, but her red hair had slight streaks of gray through it. The woman stepped lightly before she stumbled and was caught by a woman in Pigtails.

"Careful red..." The blond woman said.

"It doesn't really matter how careful I am... With Circe killing off the local vegtation I won't last another two months... I need them as much as they need me. I see that now." Ivy said as she walked toward Selina.

"Madam Kyle?" Ivy asked.

"Ivy I need you to look into this mans eyes and tell me what you see." Selina said as she stepped back.

Ivy looked at Ash and he had admit it was hard not to reach out for the frail woman. Something about her, something drew him to her making him want to take her and find a place full of trees, grass, clean water and watch her health return. He wanted to see her happy, but he shook his head forcing the thoughts back and forcing them away from himself.

"He's able to break through illusions and away from my influence. I don't believe in prophecies, but if anyone could get close enough to Circe to attack her directly it could be him." Ivy said as she started to fall.

Ash quickly caught her and lifted her up.

"Sit her down over here." The blond with pigtails said as she brought over a wheel chair.

Ash did has he was instructed and watched as the blond wheeled Ivy back into the shadows.

(Within the castle walls)

Philppus smirked as she cleaved another dogman in half. Circe's soldiers stood little chance against their own swords. She stood next to Princess Diana who led the attack against their captors fighting toward the gate. The dogmen soon pulled back and they looked at Madam Maud as she appeared. The ancient witch was powerful although not as powerful as Circe. The golden mask that covered her face hid what she truly looked like and it was well known that she sucked the life from several of the young prisoners the soldiers had taken.

"All of you shall die by my hands." She said as she began to pull the energy left over from the battle field into her hands.

"Sisters we have to attack her now!" Diana roared as she leap toward Maud with the sword drawn back. She plunged the sword forward into the chest of the witch.

Maud groaned and released the energy which without the focus she needed to direct the attack it exploded like a grenade sending Diana reeling back from the sheer force of it. She landed near Philppus who helped her up and looked to see a charred skeleton where Maud had been. The skeleton had a small amulet on her which began to disappear leaving a small trace of a dragon on the skeleton before the trace was gone soon as well.

"Princess, we must leave now." Philppus said as the other Amazons began opening the gates.

Within seconds of the gate being opened they left the confines of the castle, and to their surprise they were not hounded by soldiers.

(Circe's room)

"Yes run, run you little fools. You will lead me to the rebels and I shall crush all of you in one swift blow." Circe said in the voice of Ash's former love.


End file.
